Nosferatu Strain
The Nosferatu Strain is one of three Strains of Vampirism associated with the Nosgothica, a type fictional type of Vampire existing only in Source Land Vampirism and part of the Source Lands Setting. Nosferatu The Nosferatu, being the namesake of one entire strain of Vampirism, is the default result of the Nosgothica Embrace - a Vampire that was not given the chance to perform the Rite of Sun's Mercy, or simply failed to do so, perhaps out of ignorance. * Note: Despite technically being the fledgling state of their strain, the Nosferatu struggle to remain in this state, due to the serious implications of advancing their status. Unique Properties The Nosferatu have quite a significant number of unique properties that apply to them. * Sight - '''Nosferatu are practically entirely blind in well-lit environments, but can navigate with echolocation without significant issues - though it does make perception rolls to notice certain details impossible. On the other hand, Nosferatu see perfectly fine in low-light conditions. * '''Olfactory - '''The Nosferatu can track by scent, using a standard perception check, but gain a bonus of +10 to smell blood or follow blood trails, and can easily tell blood from different sources apart. * '''Hearing - '''Nosferatu have perception bonus to hearing based checks of +10, but loud noises are disruptive to them, and in a loud environment, the Nosferatu cannot use echolocation, and must pass a fortitude save vs. DC 10 not to be dazed. The DC increases by five for each time the intensity of the noise is significantly increased. * '''Venom - '''Nosferatu fangs carry a lethal toxin that causes Scarlet Fever, a disease that is fairly easy to cure, but if left to fester, kills in a few days. * '''Subterranean - The Nosferatu does not need to sleep at all. Day-time hibernation is not necessary if the Nosferatu flees underground, where it can remain awake at all times - a considerable advantage. * Apex-Predator - The Nosferatu are perfectly suited for cold and harsh climates, and feature leathery non-permeable skin, making them surprisingly good swimmers - coupled with the fact that many of them have webbed fingers and toes, and non of them breathe, but on top of that, their echolocation works even better under water - and finally, the Nosferatu can climb without rolling to do so, provided the surface they are attempting to climb is not higher than a DC15, and they are moving only 10 ft per round. * On the other hand, temperatures above 20 degrees Celcius (68 degrees Fahrenheit) are generally almost intolerable for the Nosferatu. * Shadow-Stalker - The Nosferatu can hide in plain-sight, and both the active and passive stealth-checks made by the Nosferatu, when standing still, has a +10 bonus, and the Nosferatu has a permanent bonus equal to their Blood-Potency to all moving stealth checks. * In addition, if the Nosferatu spends 1 point of vitae, the Nosferatu can gain a +5 bonus to stealth checks made in darkness - the Nosferatu obviously has a high amount of Shadowmeld in the surface layer of its body as it is, and the Nosferatu can literally blend with the surroundings. * The bonus lasts until the Nosferatu leaves the darkness. * Note, the Nosferatu can take multiple turns to increase their bonus by spending more vitae over time, but for the purpose of this power, the Nosferatu cannot spend more vitae toward it, than they can spend per turn. * Beast-Master - the Nosferatu can hypnotize animals. They must only be heard by the animal to give it very basic commands; including: Quiet, stand still, come and run away. * To give more in advanced commands, the Nosferatu must face the animal, but it is up to the GM if the animal is clever enough to understand the command. * The Nosferatu rolls presence+intimidation+Blood-Potency vs. DC 10+creature's HD/CR, and if successful, any command may be issued - the ability works best on rodents, and all other creatures have an added difficulty of +10. * The Nosferatu does not need to speak to the animal - growls and hisses work just fine, and the Nosferatu can confer any message - though it isn't guaranteed that the animal will comprehend these messages. Rotborn The Rotborn are Nosferatu who were prevented from regenerating their bodies by the sun, while awaiting the new-moon. * The Rotborn are somewhat rare, as many of them are so damaged that they cannot effectively survive or get by. * Most Rotborn begin turning into Draugr within days of their return, as they cannot function and start going insane. * The few that do survive often command respect among other Nosferatu, or live as pariahs, depending on the local society. * While a Rotborn cannot become a Vesper, it is said that the Rotborn have greater inherent magical powers than ordinary Nosferatu, and that this makes up for their somewhat frailer nature - rumors sometimes fluctuate of "Rotlords" and "Rotfiends", terribly lords of the Nosferatu that typically exist far outside of polite society. Lightborn The Lightborn are Nosferatu who either almost completed the Sun's Mercy, or were extremely close to becoming Alps - in both cases, they end up looking considerably different from what they used to, but ultimately they still look human enough to pass for humans, though they may look like burn-victims or freaks. * The Lightborn do everything they can not to turn into Fleders, and are generally much more useful to their communities (other Nosferatu) as they are - being able to walk unhindered among humans. * Despite being terribly useful, the Lightborn are often despised by their own kin because of envy. * The Lightborn have a slightly better tolerance for sunlight than their brethren - and though marginal, it makes a considerable difference that they are not totally blind in the sun. * The Lightborn can still use echo-location, but have only a +5 bonus to this, but are not affected by loud noises in the same way the Nosferatu are, and only extremely loud noises prompt a check. Fleder The Nosferatu awaken as Fleders if they Hibernate for any extended periods of time, typically more than a year. * Fleders can Glide, and if sufficiently strong or catching the wind, they can almost fly. * Fleders have natural weapons dealing 2d4 in damage. * Fleders are still entirely sapient, and while extremely feral and wild, they can speak with some difficulty - but just choose not to in most cases. * Fleders tend to rely on other vampires to provide food for them, in return for being muscle. * Fleders can increase their strength and agility scores to 7, and are natural killers and warriors. * Contrary to popular belief, Fleders are not necessarily stuck in their new form - but they can actually, temporarily, assume a form more akin to the traditional nosferatu form, though only with mastery - this ability is purchased as a Power. * There are not that many advantages to being a Fleder, except the chance to become a Vesper. Vesper A Vesper is the final stage of the Nosferatu strain - being the higher vampire form of the Nosferatu. Vespers do not typically look identical, but most resemble some sort of human-bat hybrid, but unlike the Fleders, they shed a lot of the feral behavior and begin regaining their humanity - though a young vesper is likely to be extremely cruel and ruthless, and eager to show off its new skills as an absolute apex predator. * Vespers are extremely rare, and only become rarer as the eras progress, with them being the most common during the Pre-Imperial Era, and the Post-Imperial Era. * The Vesper a higher vampire, and as such, its entire body is composed of Shadowmeld, meaning the Vesper has the ability to shapeshift into the form of a Giant Bat. * Vespers are commonly Fleders that have managed to break the cycle of hibernation, and awoken to become leaders of the Nosferatu. Mula A Mula is the corrupted form of a Vesper, a terrifying creature of immense power, that slumbers centuries away and awakens to drink the blood of entire cities. * During the Post-Imperial Era, a few Mulas rose up, and some were even slain during this glorious age for Slayers and other monster hunters, but in the other time periods, it would be highly dubious that anyone actually knows what a Mula looks like - the provided picture is based on some alleged witness accounts... * Mulas are so terribly dangerous, that when one is discovered, other vampires tend to guard its resting place, and feed it vitae to keep it asleep - the horrifying prospect that a Mula could awaken is enough that vampires can set aside their rivalries...